The Shadow of Lies
by ash-and-gold
Summary: Vladimir Iliescu is a vampire. He is depressed and even a little mad. He is trying a new experiment, talking to people from the different eras-and torturing and killing them- with the help of his friend Theódore. But then Theódore brings a girl named Beatrice, born in France in the Middle Ages, who captures Vlad's attention for different reasons. (Used to be From my Dark Heart).
1. What You Want

**Chapter 1: What you want**

**"Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better**

**Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore**

**(Remember who you really are) stand and face the unknown**

**(Got to remember who you really are)**

**Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection"**

_**A small town in Brasov, Romania**_

_**5:10 PM**_

A man -dressed all in black- stood outside of a café. He had black hair, which covered his right eye and brown eyes, his name was Théodore Baudelaire, and he appeared to be about 20 years old, though he was actually only 17. He was very tall, about 6'7, which was the main reason he looked older than he was. He was a necromancer, though he did not call himself that. He had been born in France in the 17th century, and being an orphan, he had been raised by a man who had taught him black magic, and other such things. He had eventually found a way to gain immortality, and here he was now. It was obvious that something was making him nervous or furious or maybe a bit of both. He stood against a wall with his arms crossed, a cell-phone in his hand.

_Vlad, _he thought,_ why is it always me that ends up entangled in your evil plans?_

This plan especially, he didn't like, it just wasn't a good idea, but it was the kind of thing to be expected from his friend. Vlad wanted poor Théodore to travel to the different eras with his time-machine and bring back someone from each one of these eras... Because Vlad wanted to know how life had been back then.

"Why can't you just read a fucking book, Vlad?," Theo had asked

"Because books are not accurate, I want the pure truth," Vlad had answered

And no, he would never convince Vlad to do this by himself, but this was what happened for hanging out with vampires. Since childhood, centuries before, he had always been told never to befriend a vampire... But nooo, he had had to meet Vlad and Mikhail, and ignore his Master's warnings, now what?

Of course, Vlad had been very different back then, when they met, but his sister's death had deeply affected him. Now he was so different, mad, rude and almost completely antisocial.

The annoying ringing of the phone brought him back out of his thoughts.

"Hello?," he answered

"Hey, I'm done with this," said Vlad

"Did you get rid of the body? I told you I wouldn't help you with that," said Theo, and it was not because he couldn't or because he was afraid, it was simply because it was disgusting.

"Yes, yes, don't worry, I already did it, when will you bring the next one?"

"I don't know, Vlad, tomorrow probably"

"Good"-said Vlad and hung up

Théodore stood there for just another minute. He certainly didn't want to do this. But if he were to tell Vlad he didn't want to do it... Heaven help him...

He decided to go to France in the Middle Ages, it would be easy, and he missed his country... even if it would be a good 3 centuries before his birth.

So Théodore went into an alley and pulled out a small device which for some reason looked a lot like a PSP, he pressed some buttons and then a bright, purple light went out of the device and embraced him completely.

He was travelling through time.


	2. Made of Stone

**Chapter 2: Made of Stone**

**"****Speak your mind like I care**

**I can see your lips moving**

**I've just learned not to hear...**

**Don't waste your time"**

_**Brasov, Romania**_

_**8:00 PM**_

This was a huge wooden house, in pure Victorian style, in the middle of the forest. A man stood outside. He had long, reddish hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was tall and what would be considered handsome by most. This guy was a vampire, and his name was Vladimir Iliescu, or just Vlad, as his friends called him. Maybe 3 hours before he had called Theódore, his witch friend, or whatever the hell he was. He waited anxiously for Theo to return with his next "victim".

Gerhard and Violet, his siblings, weren't home, thanks Heaven. They had gone to God knows where with Sasha, his best friend's lover... better that way, he wanted to be alone, and to think, and to dream. And he wanted to think about tomorrow's date, even if it hurt.

_April 14th, 2012_

His twin sister's death anniversary... The 100th anniversary.

Maybe he would visit her tomb. Or maybe he would just stay home. Did it really matter? Was there even an after-life? Was there a Heaven or a Hell? He didn't think so... and even if there were, a vampire would certainly not be welcome in Heaven… So, what did it matter? He knew no solace, his sister, his beloved, was long dead and gone. That... or burning in hell, which certainly didn't make him feel any better.

And what about Mikhail? Where was his best friend right now? Oh yeah, he had gone off somewhere after their fight, probably to see Jason, that mortal he always hung out with. _Yes, Mikhail, go and tell everyone how crazy I am, tell them how much you really hate me..._

They talked and talked, told him how he should change and try to love again, or some shit like that and he didn't give a damn. Most of the time he only pretended to listen, he really didn't care anymore, and there was no use saying it. It wouldn't change a thing.

**AN: As you know, the names for the chapters are from Evanescence songs, don't sue me, I'm not trying to steal them or anything. If I could think of nice names for the chapters myself I'd do it. Sorry if it offends anyone. **


	3. Erase This

**Chapter 3: Erase This**

**"It's too late to change your mind**

**Even though this fragile world is tearing apart at the seams**

**I can't wash these sins away**

**This sinking feeling everyday I'm waking up in someone else's life"**

_**France in the Middle Ages**_

_**Early evening**_

The year 1325. A magnificent Gothic cathedral stood on a crowded plaza, inside, the devoted listened to the choir sing a Gregorian chant. Theodore's next "victim" stood amongst them. It was a girl, about 15 years of age, with long, straight, black hair.

Theódore was waiting outside, he was wearing a long, black cloak he had stolen from some guy on the road and no one much noticed him, except for his unusual height, but he was used to that.

It was maybe 7:45 PM, and Theo wanted to be home, watching TV maybe or reading, anything would be okay really, he just didn't want to be there. He hated to know he was doing something terribly wrong. 50 years ago, he might not have cared too much... but he had changed...

It was too late now to regret his decision, he had told Vlad he would help him, and if he told him now he didn't want to do it anymore, he didn't even want to think of what would happen. His friend tended to be a bit… violent.

...

It was 8 o'clock when Mass finally ended. Everyone went out of the church, some in groups, others alone. Theódore looked for the girl, and spotted her with two other women, one around her age, who looked a lot like her, and the other a middle-aged woman with blonde, curly hair. The girl's name was Beatrice Lurel, and she would most likely be dead within the hour, if Vlad didn't find her interesting enough. Theódore always made sure the "victims" were unimportant people, or who would be dead soon, so as not to cause damage to the future. And a cut-throat would kill the girl this very night, so it didn't really matter.

The two women who were with Beatrice finally went their own way, leaving her alone. Stupid of her to go home alone, with so many dangers around...

Finally, he started to follow her, feeling guilty all the time. He didn't want to take her to Vlad... One way or another, he didn't want the girl to die… she was so young... But he followed her anyway, and after some time, he decided to make himself known.

He walked faster until he caught up with her.

"Excuse me, lady," He said when he was finally next to her

"Hmm, yes?" She answered, cautiously

Theódore didn't know what to say, and the girl was about to leave when he finally muttered "Please, forgive me" and grabbing her by the arm made her drink a potion he always kept hidden inside his coat, that would make her sleep.

"I just hope he won't torture you…as he did the others…" Theódore muttered

While the girl was unconscious, he grabbed his "time-travel machine" and pressed the buttons, taking the girl by the arm, going back to the 21st century.


	4. Oceans

**Chapter 4: Oceans**

**"Don't want to be the one to walk away**

**But I can't bear the thought of one more day**

**I think I finally understand what it means to be lost"**

_**Brasov, Romania in the 21st century**_

_**9:30 PM**_

"Open the door, Vlad," Theódore said, knocking at the door.

He was outside Vlad's house, holding the girl with his free arm, waiting for Vlad to open the door. He hated the cold breeze and the smell of mold all around. Right now there was nothing he wanted more than to be home, probably sleeping, or watching a movie with his girlfriend, Amber. After a while, no one opened the door. _Is he ignoring me?_ He knocked again. No answer.

"Vlad!" He shouted

"OPEN THE DOOR!" He tried again.

Still there was no answer.

"STOP IGNORING ME, AND OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, VLAD!"

And out came Vlad, laughing like a maniac.

"Sorry, sorry, Theo, don't be mad at me!" He said, grinning

Theódore had to refrain himself from punching Vlad on the face. He had had enough.

"…Here's the girl…" Theódore replied, not looking at Vlad

The vampire took the girl in his arms and immediately Theódore said:

"Well, goodbye, call me when… you know…"

"Ok," Vlad said. "It's something wrong?"

Theódore ignored him and walked back to his car.

Vlad looked at Theódore drive away, wondering what was wrong with his friend. Then he looked at the girl.

_Pretty_, he thought, and then opened the door and went inside.

...

Beatrice woke up with a terrible headache. The first thing she saw was a... big, square, black, shiny object... Where was she? She sat up, and looked around her. What kind of a place was this? It was dark but she knew this was no place she had ever known, it was strange all this. She was alone, where was the man who had brought her here? For a moment, she thought of escaping, but where could she go? She didn't even know where she was, or if there were others around, and anyway, she felt too weak. What she was sure of was that she wasn't at home anymore. She couldn´t be. This place was simply too different. Suddenly, she wanted to cry. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but no, she would not let herself spill those tears, not yet. _I'm lost._

She made the Sign of the Cross. _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen._

Vlad came in from the kitchen, laughing, he asked her in French:

"God won't help you."

That made her angry, but she decided it was better to not say anything. But after a while of being completely silent she said:

"If what you want is money, I can get it, if you just give me time"

"I don't want your money, I have enough, and I don't need it. What I want, Beatrice, is to talk to you," Vlad said

"Talk, sir?" She asked. Something wasn't right here. She wasn't stupid, things just weren't that simple.

"Yes, talk. There are some things I want to ask you and by the way, call me Vladimir," He said with a wicked smile.

**AN: ** **The big, square, black, shiny object was a TV.**


	5. Sick

**CHAPTER 5: Sick**

**"Embrace the silence**

**'Cause there's nothing that can change the way I feel**

**Taken all that you wanted**

**Now there's nothing that can change the way I feel**

**Hold on, little girl...**

**The end is soon to come"**

There was an awkward silence, after a while, Vlad said:

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, even though she was starving. But, as Vlad could easily read her mind, he disappeared into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a plate and a cup. He offered them to Beatrice.

"It's from tonight's dinner, it's still warm," Vlad said, referring to the steak on the plate.

The girl continued to ignore the food; she averted her eyes, focusing on a pair of boots someone had left near the door.

"It's not poisoned," Vlad said, laughing, which only made the girl feel more nervous. "Serious. You can trust me."

The vampire took a small bite out of the steak (inadvertently letting the girl see his fangs) "You see? You can eat it"

She wasn't all that sure that she wanted to eat the food this strange man gave her, but she was simply too hungry to keep ignoring it…

For a moment she thought maybe this man, Vlad, wasn't a bad person, but it was only a passing thought... She could feel he was evil, it was like an aura around him and she could see through his fake smile and his fake kindness... She was sure this would not end well. Still, she needed the food and the strenght it would give her, if she wanted to have the smallest chance of escaping.

When Beatrice finished eating, Vlad took the dishes back to the kitchen, he came back out and sat next to her, not saying anything, just staring at her… She inched away, feeling very uncomfortable. The man sighed. And after what seemed like an eternity, he said almost inaudibly:

"You've got two choices, one, we talk here and now, two, you go to sleep and we talk in the morning, either way, you're not getting out of here, little girl."

_Finally, a threat…_ thought Beatrice, at least the falseness was gone, it was better this way, but she couldn't utter a word. She was scared.

Vlad looked at her, at the way the silent tears fell down her face, and for a second he wasn't so sure she wanted to kill her... _NO, don't be stupid Vlad_! This was just another victim, another human being, whose life meant nothing to him. He would finish this soon, get what he wanted and kill her! Simple! But then she began to speak.

"Please, sir, please... I don't want to die!" She made the sign of the cross. "PLEASE! I'll give you anything! If it is money, I don't care! It is of no importance! BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

And she started weeping. A look of surprise, of pain, crossed Vlad's face…

**(FLASHBACK)**

Rain falling, the sky was grey, and the smoke rising to the heavens was unendurable, the smell of burnt wood and of _burnt flesh_. In the distance, the silhouette of the burning manor, it was a horrible spectacle.

Vlad was kneeling in the grass, in his arms, what seemed the body of a woman, the skin looked like glass, and it was starting to disintegrate.

"Brother, I... I don't want... to die…I don't know if…I…"

"NO, CAM! You won't die! I promise! I won't let you die! I will-"

"Shhh, Vlad. I...It's... too late. Not... even vampires... can survive this," The woman made the sign of the cross, giving a little laugh, before she continued."That it would… help...me…I wish I could change this, and... Change the past... Vlad if there is no he... Vlad... no… don't…"

"CAMELIA! Wake up, damn it! Cam! Don't go, please!"

"Brother… don't cry… just remember th…that I love… remember me…"

She was dead. Vlad was in shock. He was blinded by the tears. Camelia was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. His sister, his little sister, gone. She was gone. It seemed a dream, it couldn't be…

And he couldn't save her. Just let her die in his arms, and look at her unable to move, unable to think. Why could he never do anything right? Why could he never help those he loved?

Why?

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Why did the memory come back to him? Something, maybe, reminded him of that night. He didn't know.

"Fuck..." He said and he went out of the house; he wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of the girl, who only stared at him, bewildered.


	6. New Way To Bleed

**Chapter 6: New Way to Bleed**

**"Serve your twisted enemy**

**So you might earn forgiveness**

**You know your whole world is waiting so why can't you speak?"**

'Vlad' did not come back in during the night. But Beatrice did not dare to _try_ to escape. She was almost sure the man was outside, maybe a few steps away from the door, how could she know? But what she was sure of was that this man was not a human being, she could almost feel it. She was sure that even if this man wasn't outside, he would know if she tried to leave the house. She was trapped.

She felt like God had abandoned her... Would her life end here, in this strange place? Would her life end in the hands of this being? She could not bare the thought. What had she done to deserve this? Was this some form of punishment? It couldn't be, she didn't want to believe it, she had always been a good person; she had always lived according to God's will. The life she had known was gone. There was no justice in this world, and perhaps God did not..."NO!" she screamed

She would not let herself think of these things, she made the Sign of the Cross repeatedly, and prayed. It was the only thing she could do.

...

The light that came in from the windows woke her up. She did not remember when she had fallen asleep, and someone had covered her with a soft blanket. She got up, though she was still half asleep, she felt dizzy. She was not sure if she was alone in the house, but she doubted it. Beatrice walked to her left, and there, stood in front of a staircase, she could not see were it led to, but she was afraid of going up there, so she turned to her right. She was facing an open door which led to a smaller room. More strange objects surrounded her, some small and another big and shiny; it was taller than she was! **(AN: a refrigerator, she is in the kitchen XD) **There was also a window on the west side of the room and a door. Maybe, just maybe, if she was quick enough and silent enough she could…

"Good morning, Beatrice"

There stood Vlad. "I hope you're not trying to escape, darling," he said, his words were tinted with humor, he didn't really appear bothered by the prospect, it was more that he was sure she would never manage to escape. It made Beatrice furious, his attitude. She faced him, her fear vanishing in an instant.

"And so it is that I cannot escape. I ask you then, what will you do with me?" She asked, she decided she would never again, for as long as he let her live, show him her fear again. She would do what this being asked and then maybe he would let her leave here.

"I don't know, yet. But I won't kill you. Not now, at least. I was serious when I said I had questions to ask you"

"Yes, so you say. But you keep extending this conversation, what is it that you want to know? I will listen and see if I know the answers. For it seems this is all I can do now."

"Hmmm," Vlad answered. "An educated girl. At first, I thought you were a peasant, really, if it hadn't been for your dress"

"I beg you, sir, that you don't insult me in such a way," She said contemptuously

"Of course, of course, let's get to the point. That dress looks uncomfortable; I have clean clothes for you, so come with me. After you change, you can eat something, if you're hungry. Then, then we will talk."

...

Strange clothes, these. They looked more like men's clothes, in her opinion, but they were small, they fitted her almost perfectly. Vlad had left her in a big, warm room. The window was apparently locked. The door was closed, but not locked. She didn't even think of escaping, the man was surely on the other side.

She dressed in the clothes Vlad had left for her. She was surprised to discover that the underwear was not so different from the one she was used to. The rest of the clothes were a pair of boots, something that looked like a tunic, it was black and very simple, and what looked like hosen, which were red. She would look... well... funny in these garments. But there was nothing else for her to wear, apart from her torn and dirty dress. These garments would have to do for now.

...

She came out of the room, and looked at Vlad.

"Well?" She asked

"You look much better in modern clothes. You'd look even better with short hair, though."- Vlad said, mostly to himself. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No, I am not"

He looked at her funny. This man really made her uncomfortable; he wasn't completely…well… bad, but he was strange. And though she, at times, she felt a desire to trust him, she knew that would make things worse. He took her by the arm and said:

"Then come to the library. There we will talk, no one will disturb us."


End file.
